fangame_popgoesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Noc 4
Noc 4 - czwarta grywalna noc w Popgoes'ie. Połączenie telefoniczne Opcja 1: Jak możesz na to wszystko sobie pozwolić? Oh yeah. So this place looks significantly expensive to run, I’m sure. Especially for one person, right? Well, it is. Thousands of pounds put in and out of this place every day. It’s still a little independent café kind of thing, but the technology does make it seem professional, I suppose. Money isn’t really an issue to me anymore I’ve sold stuff before the pizzeria was opened, mainly based around robotics, machinery and whatnot, and of course the pizzeria itself brings in a significant amount of cash to go back to the ingredients, electricity, materials for the printers, etc. As I mentioned earlier, Popgoes does most of the work, so I don’t need to hire a cleaner or a chef. I also got a decent amount of money from the injury I mentioned. I can’t remember how that worked, but I’d rather avoid mentioning it in case it was a mistake and they want it back. Anyway, hope that cleared it up, good question. See you tomorrow. Opcja 2: Co jeszcze wyprodukowałeś? What else have I made? Hmm... Well, this recordings system is over 5 hours left on it but, I still don't think there’s enough time to cover everything I’ve made. It’s been a hell of a good hobby for over a decade now. I’ll try to go over some of the more interesting things though. In 2019, I made a self-driving car in my garage. The technology isn’t that impressive nowadays, I know, but it was an amazing feat. Looked like garbage, but it worked. Since then, it's been modified to be road safe and now my daughter uses it. Back in the late 90’s, I made a few electric guitars and sold them to a secondary school and in 2016, I made a video game with Bonnie’s help. Oh, Bonnie’s the name of my daughter, not sure if I mentioned that. Oh yeah, and of course I’ve made the 3D printers recently, which help me print smaller plastic parts for projects and toys and whatnot. That’s really it, don’t think that I should mention anything else right now. Hope that clears it up. I’ve been a real busy guy. I love creating things. See you on your fifth night! Opcja 3: Co ciebie zainspirowało do stworzenia pizzerii? Ah, nice. I like answering this question. Although my daughter’s the only one who actually asks or has even been given the opportunity to. I’ll let you in on a secret, not a big one, but I think it might be interesting to an outsider. The characters that you see around here weren’t originally going to be for a pizzeria! Crazy, right? They’re colourful cartoon animals with pink guitars and yellow eyes. Well, it’s true! They originally had a totally different purpose. I get nightmares pretty easily. Stupid stuff like going to the zoo or standing on a tall building. I’ll go to sleep that night and wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare about a creepy porcelain doll. It’s ridiculous. Anyways, not a lot of medication can’t help with that kind of things so, for a few months, I tried a psychic route like... a mystic, almost religious kind of solution. It was recommended by a friend I spoke to online and it worked but, only once. The idea was that if I designed and created a scarecrow kind of ornament that was entirely designed to fight what I was having nightmares of, then it would appear in those nightmares and destroy it in a sense of the fear from its core. So, for example, if I had a nightmare of falling from a great height, then making a model of a trampoline in the real world might help get rid of that fear in the nightmare world, do you understand? Anyway, I ended up making a load of these scarecrow designs, but only one of them actually working. At that time, I heard about this auction thing going on in America. Travelled over there and ended up buying some things. One of which was a hat that used to belong to a famous pizzeria character which, caused a bit of controversy in the area. I bought the remains of an old busted robot and based the gang around it, and a box filled with the... parts. I have them here in the attic. Anyways, from there I thought to myself, "What if I started my own pizzeria and changed the remaining scarecrows into cartoon animatronics?" And well, I did! Of course, since they’re garden animals and not actually designed to fight my fears, they never really helped get rid of my remaining nightmares so I still have them. The old scarecrow designs were scrapped, can’t remember what I did to them. Quite a backstory, huh? I hope it was interesting. See you tomorrow. Wskazówki .......................................................... Strategia ......................................................... Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:Noc Fabularna